1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a turning blocking device for a passageway, with a blocking element rotatable by a drive and having a barrier arm blocking the passageway in a blocking position, and with a sensor element arranged behind the blocking position, whereby the blocking element, especially after checking the right of entry of a passing user, first opens the passage to the sensor element, and second, after detection of the passing user by the sensor element, turns further into the next blocking position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a turnstile can be inferred from WO-A 94/25720, for example. There, after the right of entry has been checked, the drive motor is started and the barrier arm is moved over a small angle of about 10.degree. into a stop position in which an electro-optical sensor is released. When the user has indicated his readiness to pass through by having moved into the detection range of the sensor, the driving motor is started again by means of the sensor and the blocking element is rotated until the next barrier arm is in the blocking position.
Conventional turnstiles have four or three barrier arms, turnstiles comprising three arms having a driving shaft inclined by about 45.degree. for space-saving reasons. Hence, in the passing direction the space available to the user is small and short since the turnstile forms functionally a moving lock chamber having a front and a rear limitation. Passing through the turnstile may cause difficulties, particularly if the user carries articles, such as sports goods, bags etc. It currently occurs that the users themselves, in particular the articles they carry, get stuck between the barrier arms.